


Kovid Dral

by Jango



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anyway younger me would have kinned dogma and thats a fact, Dogma is a good boy and didn't deserve anything that happened to him, Fix-It, Gen, Mental Fuckey, Mild Blood, More tags will be added i promise, Umbara (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jango/pseuds/Jango
Summary: His headache has been getting worse. It started when General Krell showed up, and it's been beating away at his brain.One person's mistake can lead an entire Galaxy into a different time.





	Kovid Dral

Something urged him to wake. Something wasn’t right. Wake. Wake. Dogma’s eyes flickered open, he sat up trying to figure out why he was awake. Maybe it was the headache that’d been plaguing him since the beginning. He glanced around saw that Fives bunk was empty, which meant that Jesse’s and Hardcase’s were too. The voice was back urging him to wake Tup, urging him to go to the Captain. Urging him to report. Good soldiers follow orders. He should listen, every bone in his body urged him too, everything he had been taught, told him to inform the General. The General-why-he should take it to the Captain. But the Captain is in on it rose unbidden from the back of his mind. That-that didn’t make sense the Captain was loyal, a good soldier. Good soldiers weren’t supposed to go off and do things, especially against orders, but it was good that they had gone, it would save brothers, make it harder for the Umbarans to fight back if they didn’t have their supply ship. But the General would know that, so why didn’t he let them go. The voice was back pushing him to go to the General to report his brothers. His thoughts were scattering, becoming harder to hold on to, he reached for them but they kept sliding out of his grasp. Tup settled in next to him, nearly startling him off the bunk. Tup pressed his shoulder into Dogma’s. Dogma licked his lips, nerves screaming through him, the voices in his head screaming. Good soldiers follow orders. Tell the General. 

“Tup” Tup looked at Dogma his face open and willing to listen, not like everyone else, everyone else who were betraying orders and committing-shut up. “What-What if-” his palms were sweaty; the voices were louder taking up every space in his head. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Tell the General. Tell the General. “What if the General’s wrong?” The voices were cacophonous, overlaying each other screaming through his mind, pounding behind his eyes, reverberating in his ears, GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS. TELL THE GENERAL. GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS. TELL HIM. GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS. TELL ME. Tup was shaking him, his hands were covering and clawing at his ears as is if he was trying to prevent himself from hearing but he couldn’t it was all around him and there’s something else something else in his mind its pushing and pushing- 

“Dogma. Dogma!” Tup, yes Tup was good Tup would know what was going on, he knew how to talk, how to be a normal brother, a good brother. Tup’s hand cradled his face, his eyes bored into Dogma, concern pouring out of them. Concern, why would Tup be concerned about him. Tup brushed his thumb underneath Dogma’s eye. “Dogma, your eyes are wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT expect frequent updates. or chapter titles. I don't know how long this is going to be.


End file.
